Tylko nie potnij się nożem!
Vince: Witam was w kolejnym odcinku! Ostatnio nasze drużyny odegrały wspaniałe scenki! Innym poszło gorzej innym lepiej... Ostatecznie drużyna B.E.T.H wygrała! Do pojedynku o 2 miejsce stanął Junio oraz Effy i jak się okazało Effy go wygrała, przez co drużyna Vodka musiała udać się na eliminację.. Ironia nie? Najgorsi na występie w pojedynku nie odesłali kogoś do domu. No cóż też stracili zawodnika.. Na eliminacji odpadła Luna! Tak.. dwie osoby jednego dnia bo jeszcze nam Natasza odeszła. A co czeka nas dzisiaj? No cóż dowiemy sie w dzisiejszym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie odbędzie się dnia 10 września około 18:00. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć czy będzie monitorowane czy też nie.. lecz jego data jest pewna. Pokój B.E.T.H O godzinie 6:00 wstał Boris. Wszysy uczestnicy jeszcze mocno spali, gdy on zaczął się przebierać. Był tak chciy, że nikogo by nie obudził. Od razu po ubraniu się zaczął robić pompki. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycję. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Czeka mnie dzisiaj okropny dzień. Praktycznie tutaj są wszyscy moi worgowie, ale na pewno ich pokonam! Hildegarde bawiła się nożem. Hildegarde: O nie! Hildegarde pociąć się z nóż. ;( Zaczeła machać krwawiącą ręką przed nosem Staszka. Stasiek czująć dziwne ruchy powietrza obudził się. Szybko odgarnął niebieskie włosy i zobaczył zakrwawioną Hildegarde. Stasiek: 'Jezus Maria! ''Szybko sięgnął po apteczkę umiejscowioną w rogu pokoju. Opatrzył Hildzię, która objęła go ze wdzięczności. 'Stasiek: '''No, wszystko OK. Z ciekawości, gdzie Victoria? ''Hildzia spojrzała na Stasia zszokowana. '''Hildegarde: A co to Victoria? Czy to być kolejna twoja kochanka? >:( Pokój Chlebkowych Jamników Ebony z całego pokoju Chlebkowych Jamników obudziła się jako pierwsza ,bo były tam tylko 2 osoby (xD) (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Hildegarde nie powinna wybierać tego głupiego Boris`a tylko mnie ,a tak jak już o nim gadam to powiem wam ,że jak pocałowałam go w policzek to myślałam ,że od razu tam zwymiotuje ! Ta głupia Hildzia jeszcze nie wie z kim zadziera ! >:( Pokój Vodka Squad ''Jako pierwsza z drużyny obudziła się Maddie. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, poczym wyszła po cichu na korytarz, aby znów zrobić Vince'owi psikusa <3. Spotkała jednak na drodze Henry'ego. '''Maddie: '''Henry? What you tu robisz? ._. '''Henry: Szykuję niespodziankę na Boris'a. Maddie: '''Eee... Ja też, tak jakby szykuję niespodziankę, tylko że nie dla Borisa... '''Henry: W sumie mam dużo czasu,pomóc ci? Maddie: Sama sobie poradzę, ale możesz mi towarzyszyć, zawsze jakiś ubaw jest :3 Henry: Taaak. <3 I poszedł za nią. Luciana obudziła się. xD Luciana: Ummm, zrobię mu niespodziankę. <3 Wstała ze swojego łóżka i położyła się na łóżeczku Luczki. Oczywiście, obok niego. :3 Luciana: Tak lepiej. <3 Wtuliła się w niego, próbując zasnąć jeszcze raz. Apartament Prowadzącego Henry i Maddie znaleźli się w pokoju prowadzącego, znowu trzeba było się włamywać. '' '''Maddie: '''Dobra, tylko musisz być cicho, bo się obudzi. Zrobimy mu jakiś kawał, masz jakiś pomysł? ''Henry się chwilę zastanowił.. Po chwili narysował mu ch*ja na czole,narysował markerem okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ściągnął mu koszulkę i pastą do zębów narysował gołe cycki na jego sutkach. XDDD Żelem do włosów zrobił mu irokeza. Wziął pustą puszkę po piwie która była obok drzwi i położył mu przy ręku. Napisał na kartce " ALE ŻUL! XD" , przyłożył przy Vince'cie i zrobił zdjęcie. Victoria, która przechodziła obok, usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dobiegające zza drzwi. Z ciekawości zajrzała do apartamentu. Victoria: Co wy... Uuu, nieźle. ;) Maddie: '''Ani słowa, bo powiem że tu byłaś <3 A Henry będzie mnie krył..! '''Henry: Właśnie! <3 A.. Chcesz się przyłączyć? <3 Victoria: Spokojnie, to była pochwała. Pewnie, że chcę się przyłączyć! :D Henry: Pokaż co potrafisz. :D Maddie: 'Narysujmy mu jakieś arcydzieło na lustrze, będą z nas dumni i przyjadą do nas słynni producenci, którzy będą chcieli abyśmy dla nich pracowali <3 ''Wprawdze na lustrze były same gryzmoły typu: Twoja stara to gej, Heheszki <3, WTF?, Nyan nyan nyan nyan, Borisowi śmierdzą giry ;_;, Kibel. W większości namalowane były penisy, bazgroły i inne zboczeństwa xD Vicusia zgoliła prowadzącemu jedną brew a potem wysmarowała mu twarz pastą do butów. '''Victoria: Vince mudżyn :3 Wiem, że słabe ale nie chciało mi się wymyślać czegoś lepszego. ;_; Henry: Niee, jest okej. :D Henry poszedł i przybiegł z rushową farbą, do malowania ścian(nie pytajcie skąd...) i do włosów(z walizek Henry'ego.) Zaczął malować go farbą i pokolorował mu włosy na rushowo. Henry: 'Za*ebiście. (please) ''Po czym znów poszedł i przybiegł z rushową sukienką którą znalazł w łazience pod zlewem w szafce. Ubrał go w nią i pomalował mu paznokcie na rushowy. Założył mu rajstopki i ubrał w szpilki. Zadowolony zrobił zdjęcie. '''Henry: Bardziej męsko niż wcześniej. Pomyślał co by jeszcze dodać. Chcąc,nie chcąc... ogolił mu całe włosy (łysa peruka ale wygląda naprawdę jakby w ogóle nie miał włosów) i założył blond perukę Hannah Montana. '' '''Henry: '''Jeszcze tylko słit mejk ap! <3 ''Wyjął make up i pomalował mu usta szminką. Wyjął puder i go popudrował że Vince kichnął. Na szczęście się nie obudził. Henry kontynuował. Zgolił mu drugą brew i z peruki Hannah Montana popletł warkocze z kokardkami. Henry: Słit. <3'' '' Maddie: 'Dobra, zawsze musi być jakiś Happy Ending... Słuchajcie mnie uważnie: Jak tylko wsadzę mu łyżeczkę do ust, to spierd***my xD ''Poszła przeszukać szafki w apartamencie. Wzięła łyżeczkę poczym nasypała na nią cynamon. Podeszła do Vince'a, delikatnie otworzyła mu usta i włożyła łyżeczkę do ust xD 'Maddie: '''Zwiewamy!!! ''Wybiegła z pokoju. Zaś Henry włożył mu zatyczki do uszu i zwiał. Victoria też zwiała, żeby nie było. <3 Po dłuższej chwili Vince się obudził. Ciężko mu sie wstało. Nagle odkaszlnął czując cynamon w ustach. 'Vince: '''Jak miło się spało. ''Wstał i przeciągnął się, ale czuł sie dziwnie. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, dotkął włosy. '''Vince: Co to ma znaczyć! Wkurzony wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zauważył ogolone włosy, porysowane lustro oraz wiele innych rzeczy które go prowokowały. Vince: 'JAK.. KTOŚ... ŚMIAŁ! ''Nie mógł się uspokoić i wkurzony rezerwał swój notes z wierszami. 'Vince: '''Tak się bawią.. więc zobaczmy chociaż kto! ''Podszedł i wyciągnął swojego laptopa by zobaczyć nagrania. jak się okazało na nich pewne osoby postanowiły się ciekawie zabawić. '''Vince: Jak miło.. ciekawe zy ich to będzie bawiło gdy ich drużyny zaznają ciekawych utrudnień. Oj zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów, a ja jestem jej żądny! Wkurzony zamknął laptopa i schował go w innym miejscu. Sam poszedł do swojej prywatnej łazienki się ogarnąć a stażystom nakazał wysprzątać jego apartament. Starał się wyszorować, ale wciąż nie mózgł srapać lakieru. Musiał iść poszukać czegość po pomieszczeniach gospodarczych. Korytarz Wychodząc zamknął swój apartament na cztery spusty. Wolał by nikt więcej nie wpił do niego. '' '''Vince:' Acz muszę przyznać, że ten kolor naprawdę błyszczy. Idąc zauważył wychodzącą z pokoju Maddie. Szedł mijając ją. '' '''Maddie: '''Eee... Coś nie tak, Vincuniu? '''Vince:' Hmm pomyślę nad tym gładząc moją twarzyczkę różowym tipsem. Przypadkiem gdy dotknął włosów które lekko się ześlizgnęły. '' '''Vince: '''Naprawdę nie mam zmartwień. '''Maddie: '''Prfs... Wiesz co, coś ci się ześlizgło z głowy, Vincuniu. '''Vince: '''Ah dziękuję Madziu. Twa troska jest nieoceniona. '''Maddie: '''Tak, tak, tak, a Twoja kultura również. '''Vince:' Ah dziękuję. Wyjątkowo nie skopałaś mnie, więc zapewne śmiem twierdzić, że i również twa kultura dziś jest na wyskim poziomie. A jak ci minął dzisiejszy dzionek? Maddie: '''Ah, bardzo dobrze. A Tobie? Miałeś jakiś ostry melanż wczorajszej nocy? A może po prostu zaprosiłeś do siebie Catherine..!? '''Vince: Cóż w obecnym stanie wątpie bym miał odwagę do niej zadzwonić. Acz dziękuję za troskę. Wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami. Maddie: 'K***a mać! Cholerna Catherine! Nienawidzę jej! ''Uderzyła pięścią o ścianę, a w niej zrobiło się zagłębienie. 'Vince: '''Huh? ''Spojrzał zdziwiony. '''Vince: Czyżbyś była zazdrosna? Uśmiechnął się do niej. '' '''Maddie: '''Zazdrosna, to może być tylko Twoja Cat, może sam zauważyłeś, ale musiałeś czuć do niej wielki pociąg, skoro uznałeś że jak odpadłam, to możesz robić z nią co ci się żywnie podoba, więc nie - nie jestem zazdrosna, tylko po prostu ostro wkur... zła. '''Vince: '''Miłość kroczy różnymi ścieżkami, lecz już to kiedyś mówiłem. Z Catherine połączyła mnie więż, lecz jednak sądzę iż to była magia chwili. W momencie gdy nasze spojrzenia sie zetknęły w tańcu coś sprawiło bym padł w jej ramiona. ''Podszedł do Maddie spoglądajac jej w oczy. Vince: 'Lecz i z tobą to była wyjątkowa chwila, czułem do ciebie coś więcej... lecz trud rywalizacji mnie przerósł i skrzywdziłem też i nie ciebie i Angelikę. ''Westchnął. '''Vince: Zapewne wiem, że wybaczyć nie będziesz w stanie lecz me sumienie chce się wyzwolić, moja natura wrze.. naprawdę zachowalem się podle.. Byłem ja róża, przyciągająca dłoń.. lecz tylko pokaleczyłem wam serca. Maddie: 'Ta, super, naprawdę. Bo teraz już o wszystkim zapomniałam i mogę być znowu happy, no nie? Weź, serio, może najpierw nad sobą popracuj, za dużo wkuwałeś wczoraj tych wierszyków. Jestem teraz bardziej ostrożna, nie ma mowy o powrocie do starszych lat. ''Odwróciła się tak, żeby machnąć w Vince'a włosami xD. '''Vince: '''Czasu nie cofnę i błędu nie naprawię. Lecz mogę żyć nadzieją, że kiedyś twój żar zesmty i fale wzburzenia kiedyś złagodnieją. Lecz i nad pewną sprawą muszę pomyśleć. ''Zacząl iść dalej. '' '''Vince: Acz zemstę umiesz zaplanować. Roześmiał się i zniknął gdzieś na końcu korytarza. Maddie: 'To akurat prawda... >:D. Vince! Spójrz na lewo! ''Chłopak spojrzał w tą stronę. Tymczasem Maddie pociągnęła za jakiś sznurek i woda chlusnęła na Vince'a. Zmoczony nie przejął, acz trochę spanikował gdy namalowane brwi mu się rozpuściły. '''Vince: '''Zemsta rozkoszą bogów, czyż nie? Lecz mimo wszystko ostrzegam... ma cierpliwość też się skończy no i Być moze to będzie nasza ostatnia rozmowa. '''Maddie: No dobrze, postaram się bez tych kawałów... Ale nie obiecuję, że długo wytrzymam! Vince: Więc daleko nie zajdziesz. ^^ Skręcił i wszedł do pomieszczenia gospodarczego. Na szczęście znalazł jakiś rozpuszczalnik i zmył większość niedokończonych rysunków. Również pozbył sie różowego lakieru. Przy okazji natrafił na płyn na porost włosów, który zadziałał w miarę szybko i mu wszystko odroso w mgnieniu oka. Resztę z ciekawości wylał na ścianę na której również wyrosły blond włosy. Dotknął i stwierdził, że były wyjątkowo miękkie w dotyku. Do pomieszczenia wbiegła Maddie, bardzo zadyszana. Maddie: 'Eeeh... Eh... Vince... Zapomniałabym! ''Kopnęła go w krocze. xD 'Maddie: '''No, teraz mogę iść ^^ ''Poszła sobie xD. 'Vince: '''Przynajmniej nie wwszła głęboko jak ręką Luciany xD ''I tak padł na ziemię, przynajmniej rozbawiony. Znów przyszła Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Znowu zapomniałam! ''Kopnęła go znowu w krocze i weszła tak głęboko jak ręka Luciany xD. 'Maddie: '''Dobra, teraz mogę na serio iść ._. ''Poszła sobie... Znowu xD 'Vince: '''Wciąż mnie kocha.. jakie to miłe. <3 ''Znowu przyszła xD. 'Maddie: '''I zapamiętaj - Nienawidzę cię, skurczybyku jeden! >:c ''Znowu sobie poszła xD. 'Vince: '''Nienawiść i miłość dzieli cieńka granica. Łatwo przeskoczyć jedną do drugiej. A po kopnięciu jestem pewny swojego. Ahh.. Miłość to zagadka życia. ''Mam nadzieję że to ostatni raz, kiedy znowu przyszła xD 'Maddie: '''A właśnie, skoro jesteś moim ex, to postanowiłam pożyczyć Twojego laptopa, jakby co <3. ''Poszła xDD. 'Vince: '''Nie chcę wyjść na gbura, ale jeśli tak bedziech wychodziła to drzwi zardzewieją. xD ''Zaśmiał się i sięgnął ręką po jakieś zdjęcia. '''Vince: Hmm.. Interesujące. Tym razem Maddie nie weszła, a krzyczała z korytarza xD Maddie: '''Vince! Coś się zacięło w laptopie! Nie wiadomo czemu zaczęło ściągać jakieś nagie fotki facetów z kaczkami i Borisem! Nacisnęłam żeby anulować, ale pokazało się okienko: "Tu się jebnij, s**o." No to trochę się wkurzyłam i wywaliłam go przez okno! Na szczęście utknął gdzieś na drzewie i się nie zniszczył! '''Vince: Oj spokojnie.. myślisz, że innych sposobów nie mam? Pokazał jej jedno zdjęcie kiedy byli nad jeziorkiem. Vince: 'Widzisz jacy byliśmy piękni kiedy biegaliśmy jak nas natura stworzyła? ''Po chwili słychać krzyk Maddie, która wypadła z okna xD. '''Maddie: '''K***a! Moje kolano! Ja pitole, koniec z zas***ą dobrocią! Już to mówiłam, ale niech Vince sam sobie tego jeb***o laptopa bierze! Cholera jasna, czemu ja mu pomagam! Jakie to wszystko jest popitolone! '''Vince: Maddie.. spokojnie. Potrzebna nam rodzinna terapia. Maddie: '''Pewnie każą mi iść na jakąś pos***ą terapię! Nie ma mowy, k***a! I czemu naśladuję Bteh? To miejsce jest jakieś pierdyknięte, najwidoczniej źle na nie wpływam! Jasna cholera, tea ptaki dziobią klawiaturę! Ej! Zostawcie backspace!!! '''Vince: Maddie to był caps lock. I wiem.. każdy ma problemy, ale musimy się jakoś pogodzić. Oparł się o parapet. Vince: 'Nie żeby coś, ale troszkę spodnie opadły gdy spadłaś.. cóż bym poprawił ale nie chcę być bezpłodny. '''Maddie: '''Co k***a mać!? ''Rzuciła w niego kempą trawy, a potem znikąd pojawił się laptop na jego głowie. 'Maddie: 'Łap to k***a! Trochę w ziemi jest, ale ciesz w ogóle k***a, że nadal jesteś płodny!!! Ej, a może już jesteś bezpłodny? :D Oberwał trochę, ale na szczęście było to niewielki siniaki. 'Vince: '''Cóż.. jeśli niepewność cię zżera to może sprawdzisz to? Ah czuję, że będę miał pomysł na wspaniały romas... '''Maddie: '''O k***a, masz przej***e! ''Wzięła jakąś siekierę i pobiegła w kierunku pokoju gospodarczego xD.Vince dla bezpieczeństwa poszedł zamknąć się w innym pokoju i specjalnie zabarykadował drzwi. 'Vince (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Ah w napadzie szalu wygląda jeszcze bardziej zachwycająco. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję się jakbyśmy bawila się w kotka i myszkę. Oczywiście ja jestem myszką xD ''Maddie próbowała otworzyć drzwi. Zaczęła jednak rąbać w nie siekierą, i kiedy zrobiła dosyć duży otwór, przyłożyła twarz do dziury i zrobiła minę jak z Lśnienia xD. Próbowała otworzyć drzwi, jednak Vince ukuł ją igłą w rękę xD. 'Maddie: '''Osz ty murzyńska... ''Wyważyła drzwi xD. 'Maddie: '''Masz już ostro przerąbane <3 '''Vince: '''Wybacz mi lecz troszkę wyszłaś z równowagi, lecz czy istnieje możliwość byś mnei nie zabuła a zrobiła ze mnie niewolnika? Chciałbym umrzeć już jako sługa u jakijś pani niż skończyć z rą byłej ex... ''Mógł się uryść w język. 'Vince: '''W obecnej sytuacji, chyba nic mi nie pomoże. '''Maddie: '''Jesteś po prostu zjeb*m... Nie mogę cię zabić bo będę siedzieć ;_; Ale... ''Zamknęła go i zakneblowała w szafie xD 'Maddie: '''Teraz mogę iść się zdrzemnąć <3 ''Poszła do pokoju swojej drużyny xD Po godzinie udało mu się przegryść przez liny i wyważył drzwi do szafki. '' '''Vince: '''Zaiście inspirujące spotkanie. ''Wrócił do swojego apartamentu xD. Pod reaktorem W swoim małym domku pod reaktorem w podziemiach tym czasie, Henry zbudował za pomocą kawałka metalu i drutów komórkę. Była w stanie krytycznym. Henry zadzwonił z niej. '''Henry: Harriet? Brat w domu? Niech mnie stąd zabierze! Nie chciałem tu być! Mówił mi że będę na modelingu! A tu ku*wa gościa z aparatem nie widzę! Oprócz mnie... Błagam, zabierz mnie! Zapomniał jednak że już zanim zaczął rozmowę, komórka mu się rozpadła i gadał do dłoni. Henry: Ku*wa! Przydałaby mi się komóra! Przytulił swoją poduszkę z Kleinem. Henry: Proszę, zabierzcie mnie stąd.. :((( Nagle zauważył pod łóżkiem sejf. Henry: Co to? Henry otworzył go za pomocą tajemniczej kombinacji. Zajrzał tam,gdy się otworzył. Henry: Co się dzieje?! Jednak to był jego raj. Różowy raj. Wszędzie słodycze, wata cukrowa.. Istny raj na ziemi. Na rogu było duże wodne i różowe łóżko. Obok łóżka był różowy puchaty i mięcitki fotel, a na nim rushowy pluszowy miś. Naprzeciwko był telewizor plazmowy na ścianie a pod telewizorem stolik na kawkę i herbatkę. Pod stolikiem(dużym i białym) znajdowały się konsole. Obok były 3 szafeczki. Jedna z książkami, druga z grami a trzecia to nie była szafeczka,tylko lodówka z wyposażeniem. Było jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy,ale żeby nie zanudzać,Henry wskoczył na łóżko Henry: Mniaaam.. Klein, przybądź.. <3 Henry jednak chciał się z kimś tym podzielić. Pokój był bardzo duży, 105 m2.xD A 30m2 kwadratowych słodyczy nigdy by nie zeżarł.. Henry: Play Station 3? Xbox 360? Telewizor plazmowy! Jaaaj! <3 Wyszedł z reaktora po Ebony. '' '' Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki